Burned
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: Roxas wants to break up, but Axel won't say goodbye. Someone will get burned. AkuRoku. Violence. Gore. Slash.


"Let me go!" Roxas screamed, jerking his shoulder away from the Pyro's large hands. Tears made their way down his pale cheeks, making him shudder, and wipe his nose, jamming his hands in his pockets as he faced the ocean, dusk bathing the sky in oranges, yellows, and shades of pink. He closed his eyes, more tears making slow paths down his face.

"Axel-" Roxas started softly, slowly looking up at the orange, puffy clouds. "The spark is lost! Stop hanging on to false hopes! It's never going to work between us!" he yelled, wiping vexatedly at his tears, making soft whimpers.

Axel grabbed Roxas' arm, a pained expression in his graceful features. His brow furrowed anxiously, and he tried to pull Roxas closer. "No...please don't say goodbye!" he begged. "Roxas...I need you...I-I...I love you..."

Roxas looked away, clenched his eyes shut while he wrenched his arm away. "Axel...shh...stop talking," he said, relaxing his arm. When he felt Axel's grip relax as well, he pulled his arm away, and ran, ran down the strand as fast as his little legs would take him. Axel was in hot pursuit, but Roxas refused to let him catch up.

He rubbed angrily at his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Stop following me, you ass!" he yelled.

Axel almost caught up, reaching for Roxas' sweatshirt hood before he tumbled, summersaulting, before jumping back up, chasing after Roxas once more. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then opened them again, green eyes glittering with determination.

"No! I love you Roxas, and dammit...I'm not letting you go!" he yelled, tackling Roxas to the sand. Roxas let out a strangled cry of pain as the other's body mass sandwiched him, pressing him against the sand.

"Axel...stop it! Please! You're hurting me!" Roxas cried, trying to wiggle out from under him, his breathing becoming ragged as the air was squeezed form his frail body- the tears and hiccuping weren't helping either. "Please...Axel..."

Axel shook his head, tearing off Roxas' shirt. "Roxas...you're mine. For ever and ever. I love you...you belong to me."

"This is why I want to break up!" Roxas gasped, writhing at the sudden cold air. "You're crazy! I don't 'belong' to anyone, but myself!" He heard something that sounded like flames igniting, and felt fear, and terror. "Axel..." he said in a less threatening voice than he had intented. "Axel! Whatever you're thinking stop it! Axel! Stop it!" he yelled, trying to get away to no avail. "Axel...please! No! No! No!"

"Roxy...you knew who I was from the beginning...you should have known not to cross me," Axel's voice had taken on a less desperate tone. Now it just sounded...psychotic.

Roxas cried harder, screaming for help, unfortunately no one came down to the beach to see the sunset...not anymore, at least. "Help!" he screamed. "Oh god...dear lord, somebody help me!" Roxas clutched at the sand, grabbing it, anticipating the pain that was to come.

Axel's hands were coated with a nice thin layer of fire, it glistened in the- now- night sky, and lit up Axel's tan face with an orangish glow. Roxas clenched his eyes shut, feeling the warmth of the heat as it approached his back. He clutched the sand harder, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks, and then-

"Ahhh!" Roxas screamed, eyes going wide, body stiffening. He whimpered, flung his head back, and yelled rushed sentences that slurred themselves together.

Axel watched with a sick sort of excitement, that almost made him sexually excited. His hands burned into the boy's back, leaving black and red dead skin to peel. Axel wanted to burn his hand marks to the bone, reveal Roxas' beautiful insides, watching with delight how close it was getting, burning, hurting, making his hands throb terribly.

He stopped, pulling his hands back to his chest, blowing out his special ability of spontanious combustion. He loked at the writhing boy below him, the blonde's voice too raw to be audible. He had given up, laying miserably in the sand.

Axel looked longingly at his masterpiece, running a dainty finger along Roxas' jawline. "Roxas. You arm my angel, and you will be mind forever. Please don't forget that, my angel," he said, kissing the handprints, the palms pressed together, jutting outwards like a pair of angel's wings. Axel thought of times that he used finger paint to make turkey handprints for Thanksgiving in Kindergarden.

He kissed lovingly on the marks again, the flesh still burning, molten like lava, leaving scorches on his lips.

"I love you Roxas..."

The boy didn't answer, passed out from either fear or pain.


End file.
